


Sofa, So Good

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky’s out so Dee and Ryo have the sofa to themselves, but what’s that odd sound?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa, So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, "Are you purring?",’ at fic_promptly.

With Bikky staying at Carol’s overnight, Ryo and Dee had the sofa all to themselves for once, a rare occurrence these days because since they’d become a couple, Bikky seemed even more intent on making sure they had no chance to even touch in his presence, never mind anything more intimate. Ryo hoped in time Bikky would adjust to his and Dee’s relationship, but for now at least, they just had to make the most of what opportunities they got. With that in mind, Dee had decided they should take full advantage of their Bikkyless evening and the two of them were stretched out full length on the sofa with their feet up in a post-dinner stupor, relaxing while watching a movie.

Dee was laying half on top of Ryo, his head resting comfortably on his partner’s chest. Eyes fixed on the TV screen, Ryo was idly running his fingers through his lover’s thick, black hair, enjoying the silky texture. He felt more than heard the odd sound that came from Dee, a sort of rumbling vibration, and twisted his neck to a rather awkward angle in an attempt to look down at him.

“Are you purring?”

“What? No, of course not.” Dee’s olive skin flushed darker and Ryo laughed aloud in delighted amusement. 

“Liar. You were definitely purring, I could feel it, like a big, lazy cat.”

“I can’t help it! Not when you stroke my hair like that. It’s just really relaxing.” Dee sounded as embarrassed as he looked.

“That’s good because I like stroking your hair,” Ryo admitted. “It’s so soft and silky.” He grinned down at Dee. “Would you purr harder if I scratched you behind your ear, I wonder?” he teased, suiting his actions to his words and drawing another rumble from Dee before the other man could stop himself.

“Stop that!” Dee pulled away from Ryo’s hand, pushing himself up on one elbow and glaring petulantly down at his lover.

“Why?” Ryo’s dark eyes were wide and serious. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, and besides, there’s nobody else around to hear you and it’s not as if I’m going to tell anyone. I like making you purr. It means I’m doing something right.”

“Yeah?”

Ryo nodded. “Yeah. I’m so new at everything else, I feel clumsy and awkward when we’re…” now it was Ryo’s turn to blush, a tide of red creeping up his neck and into his face, “you know. I’m always worried I’m doing it all wrong, but if I can make you purr… Maybe there’s hope for me.”

Dee leaned down for a lingering kiss, pulling back to look at Ryo. “For the record, you may be inexperienced when it comes to certain things, but you’re learning. There’s really no right or wrong way, you just do whatever you feel comfortable with and let me know what feels good to you. I’ll do the same. Different people like different things, learning what they are is half the fun.” Settling down again, Dee returned his head to his favourite pillow, Ryo’s leanly muscled chest, and relaxed again. “And Ryo? If it makes you happy, I’ll gladly let you make me purr all night long.”

The End


End file.
